


Настоящие чувства выше любого закона

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Они никогда не занимались сексом. Они занимались любовью. Это чувство было в каждом плавном движении, в каждом резком рывке, в каждом стоне и вздохе, в том, как нежно близнецы произносили имена друг друга. Любовь проявлялась всегда, даже когда братья хотели скрыть её. В одном лишь взгляде на Тома Билл мог проявить такую нежность, какую не показали бы даже тысячи слов...





	Настоящие чувства выше любого закона

\- Нет, мы не занимаемся сексом друг с другом. - Билл звонко смеётся. - Эта фантазия... Мне придётся её разрушить.  
\- Я знаю, что люди фантазируют об этом, - пытается добавить Том.  
\- Я знаю, - они снова едва ли не хором говорят одну и ту же фразу. Слишком сильно чувствуют друг друга. И в голове одни и те же мысли.  
\- Я думаю, это отвратительно, - неосторожные слова срываются с губ старшего Каулитца.  
\- Но это отвратительно! - тут же подхватывает Билл, прекрасно понимая, что на этот раз он не может высказать своего мнения. Агрессия скрывается за смехом. - Это так ужасно. Просто ужас. Почему вы даже думаете об этом? - всё больше распалялся Билл. - Этого никогда не было и я не думаю, что когда-нибудь случится.  
\- Да, этого не случится, - вторит Том.  
\- То есть между вами двумя придется выбирать? Нет такого, что можно всем вместе, втроем? - интересуется ведущая. Размечталась!  
\- Народ, разрушьте эти фантазии, - повторяется младший, - вам придется выбирать одного из нас, - он хочет ещё что-то добавить, но девушки уже переходят к следующему вопросу. Несколько минут, и долгое интервью окончено.

Зайдя домой, Том изо всех сил хлопнул дверью. Глаза, до этого спокойные и добрые, тотчас вспыхнули злостью. Билл мгновенно оказался прижат к стене, и его шею опалило горячее дыхание близнеца.

\- Мне кажется, или ты переигрываешь? - Том не даёт брату возможности вырваться. - Всё было чётко спланировано, каждое слово!  
\- Я хотел, как лучше! - протестующе задёргался младший, но его слова затихли в грубом поцелуе. Старший терзал родные губы, не в силах оторваться от любимого близнеца. Обычно Том был совсем другим, дарил Биллу свою нежность, но сегодня было не до этого. Весь негатив, накопившийся за день, парень выплёскивал только сейчас. И сегодня младшенький мог не рассчитывать на долгие ласки. Наконец, нетерпеливый брат оторвался от желанных губ и приник к шее. Билл отчаянно колотил руками по сильной спине и пытался вырваться. Отпихнув близнеца, недовольно прошипел:  
\- Сколько раз просил тебя, не смей оставлять на мне засосы! - отходит в сторону и быстрыми шагами проскальзывает в комнату.

Хочется закрыть дверь на ключ и побыть наедине со своими невеселыми мыслями, но это невозможно. В доме Каулитцев нет ни одного лишнего замка. Несмотря на количество комнат, близнецы предпочитали общую спальню. Им было хорошо здесь без посторонних глаз, в этом доме они могли предаваться любви, не боясь, что кто-то узнает их тайну.

В Германии бедным Каулитцам не было никакой жизни, ведь назойливые фанаты, а может, и не только фанаты, узнали их адрес, и, пока группа находилась в туре, смогли туда пробраться. Это стало последней каплей. Уже тогда мысль о переезде беспокоила парней, но они до последнего не хотели покидать родную страну, хоть и страшно порой было жить, нарушая закон. Всегда есть риск быть пойманным. Именно поэтому близнецы ни разу не делали фотографий, где они по-настоящему вместе, не писали друг другу милых сообщений с признаниями в любви и не произносили три заветных слова, если точно не были уверены, что совершенно одни, что никто не видит и не слышит.

Но братья не понимали насколько их выдают взгляды, жесты, даже интонации, с которыми они говорят. Однако пока прямых доказательств не было, никто не имел права их арестовать. Конечно, в наши времена возможно подкупить даже полицию, и с деньгами Каулитцев это не представляло бы такой уж проблемы, но ведь нет стопроцентной гарантии, что такие суммы могут спасти?

Стоит оступиться лишь однажды, и тогда уже не будет дороги назад. К сожалению, мир жесток к проявлениям любви, отличным от тех, что называют тусклым словом "нормальные". Но разве могут два сердца не быть вместе, только потому что им запрещает это делать правительство? По статистике около семидесяти процентов близнецов имеют очень тесную связь. А, быть может, намного больше? Остальные просто боятся.

Билл, грустно вздохнув, взял пачку сигарет и достал одну. Щёлкнув зажигалкой, он затянулся с наслаждением, пытаясь ни о чём не думать и расслабиться. Ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве, не слушать претензии Тома. Они оба понимали, что вечно так продолжаться не может.

Либо парни не выдержат и подстроятся под этот мир, найдут себе девушек, настоящих, которые не будут пиаром, которые будут их искренне любить, а они... они постараются делать вид, что так и нужно. Заведут свои семьи, детишек. Но будут ли они счастливы?

Либо же бросят всё на свете и скроются где-нибудь в глуши, где никто и никогда не найдет их. Там они просто смогут быть вдвоём и не бояться никого и ничего. Но тогда придется проститься с головокружительной карьерой, миллионами поклонников по всему миру, хорошими доходами.

И самый пугающий вариант - весь мир узнает правду. На их руках окажутся наручники. Разные камеры. И никакой возможности увидеть друг друга долгие годы. Мучительные годы. А потом - всё повторится снова. Скрываться от всего мира. Можно сбежать от кого угодно, но от себя не уйти!

Том не может спокойно выдержать и нескольких минут без брата. Когда Билл уже почти докурил третью сигарету, близнец зашёл в комнату. Из одежды на нём были только боксёры. Младший Каулитц повернулся к нему и посмотрел грустным взглядом на родное и любимое тело.

Он хочет подойти ближе, но снова и снова липкий страх заставляет его остаться на месте. Уж сколько раз они переходили эту грань, но каждый раз они боялись, что за ними кто-то наблюдает. Нельзя было просто наброситься друг на друга, срывая одежду, и после - не сдерживать стонов, криков, ни о чем не задумываясь. И каждый раз мог стать последним. Они любили так, словно завтра не наступит. И однажды новый день действительно может стать всего лишь очередным серым рассветом.

\- Иди ко мне, - хрипло произносит Том, так требовательно, что Билл не может этому не подчиниться. Он преодолевает это маленькое расстояние медленно и мучительно долго. Старший близнец хватает младшего и прижимает его к себе, целуя властно и заставляя забыть на миг о всех переживаниях, но тело предательски дрожит от смешанных чувств: непреодолимое желание и такой же непреодолимый страх. Обычно в этой борьбе верх берут инстинкты. Они не могут долго обходиться без близости, им нужно слиться воедино, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливыми.

\- Билл, ты любишь меня? - пальцы зарываются в короткие волосы, и Том притягивает лицо брата к своему лицу. В полутёмной спальне он может увидеть его отчаянные глаза. Дрожащий блондин не может произнести ни слова. - И я тебя люблю, - ласковый шёпот прямо в губы, и снова поцелуй. - Прости, что набросился на тебя. Мне трудно сдерживаться, родной. - Руки забираются под полосатую майку, гладят горячее тело. - Ты снова сводишь меня с ума. Как и в первую нашу ночь. Тогда я не смог остановиться, понимая, что потом будет ещё тяжелей. Но и ты не остановил меня, ведь ты сам хотел этого. И сейчас я знаю, что ты хочешь быть со мной. Я чувствую тебя. - Смятая кофта падает на пол.

\- Том, не говори ничего, прошу! - Билл сам толкает брата на постель. - Я и так словно читаю твои мысли, но мне от этого не легче, понимаешь? - почти кричит. Здесь, дома, они в безопасности. Никто не услышит. Не увидит. Не посмеет разлучить.

Билл решительно стаскивает ненужную деталь одежды с близнеца. Нависает над ним, целуя приоткрытые губы, шею и такие манящие ключицы. Трется о голое тело, но не спешит снимать с себя одежду. Дорожкой из поцелуев медленно проделывает свой путь вниз, но останавливается на несколько секунд, любуясь столь желанным братом.

Кто-то назовёт их отношения извращением, мерзкой похотью, отклонением в психике - да чем угодно, но посторонние даже не могут представить, что чувствуют близнецы, находясь в одной постели. Это не просто желание получить разрядку, Том без проблем мог бы найти себе девушку и не одну, но, испробовав многое с противоположным полом, парень всё равно понимал, что только с Биллом хорошо не только его телу, но и его душе. А Билл, в свою очередь, оставил попытки поиска настоящей любви, убедившись, что никакая симпатия к другим людям не может оказаться сильнее, чем чувства к Тому.

Горячий язык скользит по возбуждённому достоинству, и старший, тяжело дыша, смотрит на младшего, наслаждаясь неторопливой лаской. Что бы братья не делали в постели, они никогда не чувствовали отвращения, первое время они очень стеснялись друг друга, но с каждым разом их любовь становилась всё более откровенной.

Их взаимное желание на некоторое время отключало мысли о том, как неправильно происходящее. Том ласково поглаживал Билла по голове, но не заставлял его переходить к более активным действиям, он прекрасно знал, что близнец чувствует, как и что нужно делать.

Наконец, источающая смазку головка оказывается в плену умелого языка. Том наслаждается каждым мгновением. Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы еще острее чувствовать каждое касание. Постепенно член Тома полностью погружается во влажный ротик.

От ласк Билла и от осознания, что именно любимый близнец делает это для него трудно не сойти с ума. Но младший не спешит закончить всё так быстро, он будет растягивать эти сладкие муки как можно дольше. Знает, когда нужно отстраниться, чтобы заставить Тома судорожно выдохнуть и что-то недовольно простонать. И тогда старшему остаётся только смотреть, как брат медленно снимает с себя брюки, затем бельё - и вот он остаётся без одежды.

Близнецы смотрят друг на друга, вновь и вновь осознавая свою идентичность. Их отличают друг от друга лишь татуировки, но для них эти знаки на телах имеют свои, особые значения. Том, не теряя времени, подминает Билла под себя и оказывается сверху, в своей привычной роли.

Теперь он сам целует брата, заставляя помучиться в ожидании большего. Ласково целует каждый участок тела, останавливает своё пристальное внимание на прекрасной надписи на боку, обводит языком каждую завитушку. Билл смеётся, пока Том в который раз исследует языком его тело, которое давно запомнил наизусть. И в абсолютной темноте он знал бы, как нужно прикоснуться к любимому брату, чтобы услышать его сладкие стоны.

С каждой минутой было всё труднее сдерживать желание, рвущееся наружу, но Том не успокоился, пока не измучил Билла своей лаской. Это стремление подарить нежность близнецу было намного сильнее, чем удовлетворение собственных потребностей.

\- Том... - взмолился младший, понимая, что больше не вынесет этого ожидания.  
\- Потерпи, родной, - старший тихо успокаивает Билла и отрывается от горящей огнём кожи. Парень устраивается поудобнее, сгибая ноги в коленях, предоставляет полный доступ к своему телу.

Том поднимается с постели и достаёт из нижнего ящичка смазку. Открыв небольшой тюбик и выдавив немного, бросает его на кровать, и располагается между ног близнеца. Холодные пальцы подготавливают Билла к проникновению.

За столько лет младший Каулитц привык к неприятным ощущениям в самом начале и почти не замечал их. Несмотря на то, что в первый раз было больно, желания прекратить всё это не возникло. А сейчас, когда парень уже давно привык к действиям Тома, знал каждое его прикосновение наизусть, ему ещё сильнее хотелось почувствовать в себе любимого близнеца. Растяжка была недолгой, и вскоре Билл почувствовал, как в него упирается скользкая головка.

\- Том, пожалуйста, - он не договорил, умоляюще взглянув на брата. Старший входил чертовски медленно, чтобы прочувствовать всё до последней капли. Терпеть было трудно, но это того стоило, ведь нет ничего приятнее, чем получить желаемое после долгого ожидания.

Постепенно, рывок за рывком, Том проник в изнывающее от возбуждения тело. Наслаждение, неизмеримое и несравнимое ни с чем на свете, захлестнуло обоих. Билл смотрел в родные глаза и видел в них свое отражение. Через несколько минут настанет ночь, и спальня погрузится в полную темноту. Но близнецы будут чувствовать друг друга, ощущать каждый миллиметр тела и слышать шум сбившегося дыхания. Они будут единым целым...

Билл чувствовал каждое движение Тома. Закрыв глаза, он погрузился в это наслаждение от близости с любимым человеком. Ни с кем и никогда младшенький не испытал бы и грамма той эйфории, что накрывала его в моменты единения с братом.

Ещё давно Билл стал понимать, что девушки его мало интересуют, однако и парни его тоже не слишком привлекали. Только Том всё чаще становился предметом его мыслей и объектом всех возможных желаний. Несмотря на страх, близнецы смогли открыть свои чувства и подарить друг другу самих себя.

Том, насладившись медленным ритмом, немного ускорился. Нависнув над любимым, он ловил его тихие стоны, целуя пересохшие губы. Билл протянул свои руки к близнецу, обнимая его и гладя по спине кончиками пальцев. Том никуда не торопился, он хотел, чтобы эта ночь продлилась как можно дольше. Желания Билла ничем не отличались от его желаний, и Каулитцы погрузились в эту любовь, забывая обо всём на свете.

\- Томми... - тихая просьба, и старший Каулитц движется быстрее. Главное, чтобы его близнецу было хорошо, чтобы с его губ срывались томные звуки наслаждения и нежный ласковый шёпот.

Биллу нравилась братская забота и осторожность, но иногда хотелось почувствовать власть Тома над собой, подчиниться любимому мужчине. Его душа хотела нежности, а тело требовало грубой силы. Перестав сдерживать себя, младший стал сам насаживаться на немаленькое достоинство, громко застонав.

Том придерживал Билла за бёдра, вновь и вновь вбиваясь в него. Но старший не был грубым, он бы нарочно никогда не сделал ничего такого, что будет неприятно для близнеца, ведь боль родного человека передалась бы и ему самому. Зато удовольствие увеличивалось вдвое, и они могли раствориться в наслаждении, принимая и отдаваясь без остатка. Но когда всё заканчивалось, страх быть пойманными возвращался, и от этого было никуда не деться.

Они никогда не занимались сексом. Они занимались любовью. Это чувство было в каждом плавном движении, в каждом резком рывке, в каждом стоне и вздохе, в том, как нежно близнецы произносили имена друг друга. Любовь проявлялась всегда, даже когда братья хотели скрыть её.

В одном лишь взгляде на Тома Билл мог проявить такую нежность, какую не показали бы даже тысячи слов. Случайное - а случайное ли? - касание вызывало мурашки, по телу пробегала лёгкая дрожь. И даже засыпая, Каулитцы нередко видели одинаковые сны. Они предугадывали мысли и действия своей второй половины. Никто не может объяснить, почему близнецы так тесно связаны, но факт остаётся фактом.

Парни чувствовали, что грань близка, но никак не могли насытиться своим единением. Всё должно завершиться, чтобы потом повториться вновь.

Движения стали быстрыми, а стоны - громкими. Билл сжал в себе член брата, ощущая, как тёплые капельки выплескиваются из набухшей головки и, выкрикнув любимое имя, излил своё семя на живот близнецу. Тому даже не потребовалось помогать Биллу достичь оргазма. Они испытали его практически в один миг. Старший впился в губы младшего, лаская и успокаивая дрожащее тело. Он почувствовал соль на своих губах.

\- Родной мой, ты плачешь? - тихо спросил Том, касаясь мокрой щеки любимого братика.  
\- От счастья, - Билл прижался к близнецу. - Спасибо тебе за эту ночь. Спасибо тебе за то, что ты есть. За то, что ты со мной. Ты моя жизнь. Без тебя я просто не существую, - он улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в безмятежный сон.

Из-за облаков вышла луна, и её холодные блики ворвались в окно спальни, освещая счастливые лица задремавших близнецов. Их чувства с каждым днём становятся всё крепче, преодолевая все преграды. Любовь всегда побеждает страхи и отбрасывает в сторону сомнения.

Но завтра им снова придется скрывать свои отношения. Им никогда не выйти на улицу, держась за руки. Они не смогут целоваться у фонтана, как это делают влюблённые парочки. Мир никогда не узнает о том, что Билл и Том Каулитц любят друг друга, не как братья. Об этом можно только догадываться. Они будут всё отрицать, но как только за ними закроются двери, любовь вырвется на свободу.

И пусть их близость под запретом - настоящие чувства выше любого закона.


End file.
